Kindred
by sonderful
Summary: Some people are born with Soul Marks on their arms, the name of their soul mate etched in scar tissue. No one really knows how the Marks know who soul mates are. So when Sam and Dean are tasked to pick up another hunters kid at a haunted school they are ill-prepared when one of them meets his soul mate. Soulmate AU. Starts Season 1. Summary to be changed.
1. Chapter 1

If you recognize it, then I probably don't own it

Chapter 1: Scar

 **24 HOURS AFTER THE PHONE CALL**

Sam couldn't believe what he was doing, he couldn't believe what Dean was making him do… well not exactly making him. But Dean had the keys to the Impala and he refused to leave the bar and head back to the motel if Sam didn't get some.

It had been two months since Jess passed, two months since Sam had any—that was Dean's rationale—two months without any was way too long to go. Dean simply refused to leave until Sam got some. Dean explained, very rationally, that letting everything fill up inside you was no way to live, without getting any made you tight, distracted. As hunters they had a duty to get as much as they could, they needed to be loose, focused. Sure it made sense on the surface, but then again Dean had met a girl last night.

"Go get some, and we'll go back to the motel, easy-peasy. Then tomorrow, we'll pick up Ike's kid." Dean said, then taking a sip of beer. "It'll go well, we won't be arrested because you've been eye-fucking Catholic school girls."

"Dean, serious—"

"Just go to the bar, pick up a girl and have fun in the bathroom. And I'll know if you're lying."

So now Sam was in the bathroom, thrusting in and out of some girl he meet at the bar. The sound of skin slapping together was foreign and echoed in the bathroom. Sam couldn't look at her, she was just some strange, and he couldn't look behind her because the mirror. So he focused on her shoulder. He didn't want to stay in his mind, he needed to focus on his actions. With… whatshername. He just had to go through with the action and finish.

…

Sam walked back to the table he shared with Dean, he adjusted the collar on his jacket. He watched Dean as his brother watched the girl go back to her table (two other girls sat in a booth in the corner), and nodded at Sam.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Sam demanded.

"I was just expecting you to do all little bitch 'I won't eye fuck any Catholic school girls, _Dean_."

"I'm not going to eye fuck Catholic school girls."

"Not anymore because you got laid."

"Can we just go back to the motel?"

Dean grinned and pulled out the keys to the impala.

…

 **24 HOURS AGO**

The little diner they were in was packed with locals, it was dinner, but Sam and Dean still had to wait twenty minutes for a two-top. It was just when the waitress brought their sodas (well Dean's soda and Sam's water) did the phone ring.

Dean flipped open his phone, "Yeah?"

"Dean, hey. It's Ike from the poltergeist thing four years ago."

"Hey, Ike, man, how's it going?"

"Uh, okay." There was a crackle behind Ike and his voice was tinny for a second, "Listen, I need a favor."

"What's up, Ike?"

"I got a kid up in Michigan, in school. There's a hunt up there, at my kid's school. I need someone to pick my kid up. I'm worried."

"What kind of hunt?"

"I don't know, Emerson's not too sure either. Only told me that three girls at the school, it's a Catholic school—coed, have been killed."

"Okay, don't you have another kid?"

"Yeah, Danny's down in New Orleans working his own hoodoo case, Cathy and I are in the Texas Panhandle doing a run-of-the-mill ghost hunt. It'll take us a day to get out Texas and another day to get to Michigan. I called Bobby and 'e said you and Sam are in Illinois, shouldn't take you too long to get Last Gasp, Michigan. Do the hunt, get my kid, and meet up as soon as we can so I get my kid back."

"Well, you do know I like the sound of Catholic school girls."

"Dean." Ike growled.

"Dean what's going on?"

"Hang on a second Ike," Ike grumbled, to Sam, Dean said, "We got a hunt in Last Gasp, Michigan, and a delivery."

"So you'll do it? You'll pick up Emerson?"

"Sure, what's the schools name?" Dean asked. He took out a pen from his jacket breast pocket and wrote on a napkin.

"Alright, Ike, we'll going get your kid, we'll leave tonight should get their tomorrow afternoon. We'll call when we pick up your kid up Wednesday morning."

"Alright, thanks."

"Yeah, see you when we see you." Dean said.

"What's going on? We have hunt?"

"Yeah, Ike Heyser said he's got kid in Michigan, there's a hunt at the kids school, we got the hunt, we get the kid, return the kid, and we maybe end up in bed with some legal Catholic school girls."

…

 **Last Gasp, Michigan**

 **Main Dormitory at Saint Katherine—Saint Sebastian Catholic School**

 **24 hours after the phone call**

Nyna Hollis looked at Em, "I really want to go out tonight."

"Seriously," Chantel Hodgekins said, "Please Em, you made us those fakes and we've barely used them."

"There's nothing to do in Last Gasp." Emerson Heyser said, she was sitting at her computer downloading more music to her MP3 player.

"Seriously you're using _that_ website for music?" Alicia Henries rolled her eyes.

Em turned around to face her third roommate, "Yeah, I converted all my records and CDs, not I'm converting music files from the artists web site. It's easy, I'll show you how."

"No thanks." Alicia flipped her glossy blonde hair, "BTW, I have Michael from Saint Seb's coming over tonight, so you might as well go out."

"Why can't you take guys to the train tracks, like a normal person?" Nyna growled. "I take them to the train tracks, Chan takes them to the train tracks, Em takes them to the train tracks! Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I don't like the train tracks," Alicia explained, "It's gross, it's public, and it's mine and Michael's first time. So we're doing it here."

"Fine we'll go out. Can we borrow you're car?"

"Ew no," Alicia squatted down by her bed and pulled out a chest, she opened it to reveal all her contraband items. Like candles, incense, and non-regulation clothes.

"Look, Nyna can't drive, Chan doesn't have a car, and I only have my bike. So unless I drive your car we can't go. My bike only seats two."

Alicia released a breath as she pulled out some lingerie, pressed it to her body, and then put it back in the trunk. "Fine, I guess, but I want a gas money."

"I'll pay you back, tomorrow." Em said going into Alicia's bedside table and pulling out keys to her little VB Bug.

"So which bar are we going to?" Nyna said, "The one in town or the one on route six by the highway?"

"You'll keep the car in city limits!" Alicia said. "No highways."

"Fine, whatever, but I need something other than my uniform to wear."

…

"Okay, what can I get you?" The waitress asked the trio of girls.

They were in the bar by the highway, expressly forbidden by Alicia. But Alicia was listening to Marvin Gaye with Saint Seb's Michael.

"I'll take a Jack and Coke," Em said, immediately.

"I'm gonna need to see your ID." The waitress looked at Chantel and Nyna, "All of your ID's."

Em pulled her ID out of her wallet. It was a man's wallet—leather and tri-fold. "Here." She handed it over to the waitress.

The waitress pulled a flashlight out of her apron and clicked it on.

Nyna and Chantel watched, anxiety viewable on their faces. Em paid them, her friends and the waitress, no mind and instead took a couple of pretzels from the bowl in the middle of the table and popped them in her mouth.

"Ohmigod, you have the same birthday as my boyfriend!" The waitress said.

"No way." Em imitated her waitresses tone.

"Yeah, it's so cool. You're like siblings." She handed Em back the ID. Nyna and Chantel gave theirs to the waitress.

"Yeah. Maybe twins."

"No, he's twenty-five. You're twenty-two, just siblings." The waitress said, barely glancing at Nyna and Chantel's ID's.

"Bummer." Em said as the waitress returned Nyna and Chantel's fake IDs."

"What can I get you two?" The waitress addressed Nyna and Chantel.

"I will have the watermelon martini, with vodka and a maraschino cherry instead of the orange peel." Chantel said.

"And I'll have the cotton candy blended cocktail, with a sugar rim please." Nyna said.

"Okay no problem." She said and walked away to get their drinks.

…

Em downed her drink faster than her friends. As a hunters kid she was more of an established drinker, even at eighteen. Nyna and Chantel spent more time nursing their drink.

"Here taste." Chantel pushed her drink towards Em, "It's so sweet." She giggled.

A while ago, when she first made Chantel and Nyna's IDs Em learned that Nyna was a slutty drunk and Chantel was a giggler, they were also lightweights.

"No, I don't like sweet drinks." Em shook her head as Chantel giggled and took another sip.

"Do you see those cute guys in leather jackets?" Nyna said, peering at them over her glass.

"Nyna! Seriously!" Chantel giggled and then sobered, "Actually, the one with his back towards us—that's a cute back."

"He's getting up, I'm going to talk to him." Nyna said, "He's going to the bar. I'm going to talk to him. Maybe he has my name on his arm!"

Em reached for Nyna's hand. "You have Jesus R. on your arm, there is no way he's Jesus."

Nyna pulled her arm back and with her other hand, grabbed Em's arm, "Yeah," She hissed, "Do you know whose name is on your arm."

"Well, no, but—"

"I'm going to find the guy who has my name on his arm, my soul mate. And to do that I have to meet guys, so I meeting tall, sexy back over there." She let go of Em's arm, "Besides, I brought condoms."

She slid out of the booth and walked over to the tall guy.

…

 **That Night**

 **Main dormitory Saint Katherine-Saint Sebastian Catholic School**

"Michael?" Alicia said, as the candles burned low and the smell of incense faintly wafted through the room. Alicia turned facing the opposite bed hoping to see Michael there. "Michael?" She called his name again.

She creeped out of bed, and wrapped a blanket around her body. She smelled orange blossoms the closer she got to the door. There was a soft yellow light that illuminated the slightly open door. She felt warmth spread through her as she opened the door. She had no time to scream as all the air had been sucked from her lungs.

…

 **Sam and Dean's Motel Room**

Dean walked out of the bathroom and towel around his waist, "You're turn Sammy." He said, steam following him.

Once Sam had closed the door to the bathroom changed into an old t-shirt and clean boxers, standard hunter sleepwear. He looked at the soul mark on his arm, he hadn't in a while, but Ike reminded him of it. His son's name, Emerson, so similar to the name on his arm. He'd always figured her name was Emma or Emily. Whoever she was, she was unlucky to have his name on her arm. That wasn't her fault, that wasn't anyone's fault. He was a hunter, and odds are she wasn't.

He pulled his phone of out his jean pocket from his dirty clothes, and dialed. "Hey, Ike, it's Dean." He said when the answering machine picked up. "Sam and I are in Last Gasp, heading to Saint Katherine-Saint Sebastian Catholic School tomorrow morning to pick up Emerson. We're going to say we're cousins, and there's been a family emergency, alright, I'll call you tomorrow, let you talk to him." Dean hung up quickly, he wasn't delivery boy, but four years ago, when he was twenty-two, on his first ever hunt, he'd run into Ike and Cathy, they'd saved his life. He owed them; and if that meant delivering a hunter kid of his parents then that's what he'd do. Besides he'd liked Catholic school girls and their repressed bedroom savagery.

…

 **The Next Morning**

 **Saint Katherine's Chapel**

"So you say you're Emerson Heyser's cousins." Father Frank, the Principal of the school, opened a file cabinet and pulled out a file.

"Yeah," Sam said, "On his father's side."

Father Frank made a face for a second. "I know Ike, he never mentioned cousins, what did you say your surname was again?"

"Winchester, Sam and Dean." Sam said.

Father Frank opened the manila folder and flipped through it. "I don't see any Winchester's on Emerson's approved list of emergency contacts. But I did speak with her father earlier yesterday, so I was aware you two were coming." Father Frank closed the file.

"Did you say she?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Father Frank frowned. "You did say you were her cousins?"

"Yes," Sam said quickly, "We just confused her name with her brothers. We're distant cousins."

Father Frank didn't look convinced. "As you know Emerson is eighteen and can legally leave without you. But as I said before I know Ike, and I know Emerson. She knows you're here to pick her, but I should warn you, her roommate Alicia Henries was involved in an accident last night."

"What kind of accident?" Sam asked.

"Alicia committed suicide yesterday, she jumped from a window in her dormitory common room. Emerson is the one who found her."

"Okay," Dean said nodding.

"I'm just warning you that Emerson might be a little distraught after the events of last night."

"Thank you, Father," Sam said, "Can we get Emerson's room, so we can pick her up?"

"Yes, of course. I expect she won't be the first to be pulled out." Father Frank buried his face in his hands for a moment, then righted himself. "Emerson is in room 402 in the main dormitory, it's easily accessible. You just drive down the road and make a left of Academic Row, there will be a sign that says Main Street left, and take that and that'll take you to the main dormitory."

"Thank you Father, we'll come back with Emerson to sign her out officially." Sam said.

…

 **Emerson's Dorm Room**

"How are you not freaking out?" Chantel said. "You're dad's removing you from the school! Alicia is dead!"

The Cher record Em played was soft against the background sound of Em packing.

"Yeah, I'm freaking out and my dad isn't even concerned!" Nyna said, "He just said to stay safe and away from windows."

"My parents want to pull me out. They want me to go to the Catholic school in Albany where my older sister went." Chantel said, "They're speaking with the administration tomorrow."

Em stuffed another fistful of clothes into her duffle bag. She didn't have many shoes, she was a hunter kid, they traveled light. "Nyna you want my uniform?"

"God no." Nyna took a tissue and dabbed her eyes. "Our uniform is ugly, I don't want you to leave. Can't you tell your dad that you're eighteen and want to stay?"

"Can't, my parents and I are really close, and he's concerned that I'm gonna get ganked, which I'm not, but he doesn't like it and I'm leaving."

"That's not fair."

"No, it's not." Em said, shoving her school loafers into her bag. She only had three pairs of shoes, her hunter boots, gym shoes, and her school uniform loafers. She'd decided to keep the loafers and use them when she was under cover. She took the pack of tampons out from her desk and placed them at the top of the duffle bag. She looked over her drawers one last time. Her laptop was in her backpack (as was the charger), her music player and her headphones were in her pocket. The charger was in her backpack. Other than that, her backpack was empty. She had her leather jacket on her chair and her shoes (hunter boots) ready for her to slide her feet into. She zipped up the duffle and sat on her bed.

"Em! Please," Chantel cried, "Don't leave!"

"I don't have a choice Chan."

Em slipped her feet into her boots and was lacing them up when there was a knock on her door. "Nyna, will you get that?"

Nyna slipped off her bed and opened the dorm door.

"Ohmigod!" A male voice yelled.

…

Sam had not expected Emerson Heyser, the girl he and Dean were supposed to pick up to be the girl he slept with last night!

Em, herself, looked taken aback at his outburst. She gave no recognition to who he was. Her blonde hair was tied up in an exhausted bun, "Excuse me?"

"Are you Emerson Heyser?" Dean asked the girl.

"No." She opened the door wider to reveal two other girls, she pointed at the dark-haired girl in overalls and a black t-shirt sitting on her bed tying her boots. "That's Emerson Heyser."

"Oh." Sam said, slight relief in his voice, "And you are?"

"Nyna Hollis, Em's roommate." Nyna turned to her Em who looked up at the two men in her doorway.

"Did my dad send you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "Can we come in," He said to Nyna.

"Sure," Nyna moved aside and let the giant men walk into the room, the walked close to Em and stood above her.

"We're Sam and Dean." Dean said pointing to his brother and himself. "Get your stuff." Dean frowned for a moment as her heard the autotuned Cher.

"Did you talk to Father Pop?"

"Who?"

"Frank, he calls soda pop so we call him Father Pop."

"Yeah." Sam said. "You packed," he looked at her duffle next to her bed.

"Yeah." She grabbed her duffle bag and her backpack.

"What's that sound?" Dean asked.

"Cher." Chantel said from her desk. "Em put it on?"

"You like Cher?" Dean scrutized her, taking her in. Her dark hair was in a ponytail, her eyes like moonstones, bright and light blue-grey, she was wearing a black t-shirt under a pair of dark denim overalls, and she had a black leather jacket on her duffle bag.

"Sure." She said putting the duffle bag on her arm.

"Wh—" Dean started, then he noticed the writing on her arm.

"What's that on your arm?" He asked instead.

"Soul mark." She held her arm out so he could see the name better, "You know any Dean W.'s?"

Dean felt his throat burn as the Em H. on his own arm tingled.

…

So guess who's writing a new fan fiction. That's right its me. I know I have nle and owaw to work on, ill get to them after midterms! I had some problems with my laptop dying earlier this semester and lost some work. But I'll get to them asap. I know this chapter was shitty (at least to me) and I used commas a lot (I fucking love commas, cant you tell), but it will get better and I'll have the next chapter out after I update owaw or nle, either way I'll update my other fics before I update this. Okay, review and enjoy this soulmate au, I'll get more into em and dean and sam and everybody soon! I rated T because I'm not planning on writing anything more explicit than the early chapter one, im planning as getting as explicit as meg cabot and whats described by meg is how I described the interaction with sam and nyna.


	2. Chapter 2

If you recognize it, then a probably don't own it

Chapter 2: Garret Silus

 **Afternoon, Last Gasp, MI**

The three of them sat in a Biggersons, the only Biggersons in Last Gasp. Dean had ordered a double bacon burger, Sam had ordered a salad, and Em had ordered a spicy chicken sandwich. Dean scrutinized her as she ate—as she spoke to Sam. She was his type physically. Young, with a pretty face, a nice body, she was a Hunters kid so she knew the life. He hadn't mentioned the Em H. on his arm, and if Sam was smart as smart as he thought he was he wouldn't say anything either. Em hadn't mentioned the Dean W. on her arm since they were in her dorm room, either.

They were sitting in a booth, in the back, even though the restaurant wasn't very crowded at 1pm, they still wanted their privacy. Sam and Em sat on one side and Dean on the other. The red vinyl benches and plastic table top shone brightly in the bright light from the hanging lamp overhead. Their table was covered in refills (Dean's two mostly ice/mostly empty sodas, and five mostly ice/mostly empty waters between Em and Sam.) there was barely any food left on their plates. And the conversation had turned from the plan to have Em meet up with her parents or brother, to Sam's big-night-o'-fun.

"So, uh, your friend. The blonde one…is she…she's… she's a student like you?" Sam said nervously.

Em smirked, " _Nyna_." She took a sip of her water, "She's eighteen, you're good."

"Oh," Sam released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "How did you know?"

"I recognized you from the bar last night. If I knew who you were then, I wouldn't have let her go through with it."

Dean looked up from what was let of his burger and looked at her, "How did you know we were at a bar last night?"

She pursed her lips, and sucked her teeth, "We don't trust Nyna when she drives, and she doesn't have a license. Chantel doesn't have a car, and only has a provisional license—she's seventeen. If _she_ tried to get with you," She directed at Sam, "I would have handcuffed her to the car door. And I have a motorcycle that seats two. Alicia has—had a car."

"So you car jacked your roommate to go drinking?" Dean asked.

"Alicia lent it to me."

"Let me see your ID," Dean held out his hand.

Em reached into the pocket of her overalls, pulled out her wallet, and handed it to him. He pulled out three IDs out of the slot. The first one was a Saint Katherine's student ID, the second was a Michigan ID with her name and real birthday. The third one was a Florida ID with a similar first name, and completely different last name, and a birthday that claimed she was 22.

Dean tucked the first two IDs back in the wallet slot, and examined the Florida one closely. "This is pretty good. High quality, good attention to detail." He nodded. "Em _ily Holliday_?"

He looked at Em.

"I couldn't think of anything else." Em shrugged, "At least I did something close to my name. I called Nyna, Nancy Bleedingheart, and Chan is Caitlyn Fyrres."

Dean made a face at the last two fake names. "Why Florida?"

"I figured no one in Last Gasp would have ever seen a Florida license close enough to know a fake."

Dean put the card back into the slot and handed her the wallet.

The waitress approached and whisked their finished plates away and asked, "Anyone want desert?"

"No, thanks." Sam said, "just the check please."

She nodded, "Okie dokie, coming right up." And turned away.

"By the way," Em said pulling a card out of her wallet, "Lunch is on me."

Sam frowned, "We're not gonna take your money."

The waitress came back to the table and placed the check in the middle of the table. Em put the card down and handed the check back to the waitress, who immediately turned away to go to the nearest POS.

She shrugged, "It's not my money."

"We're not gonna take your parents money either." Sam amended.

"It's not theirs." Her eyes widened as she spoke.

"Then whose is it?" Dean asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Garret Silus."

"Who's he?"

"Oh, right. Forgot my dad didn't tell you." She sucked her teeth again, "He's this senior at Saint Sebs. He's got a rich daddy, and doesn't check his mail. Gets a _lot_ of credit card offers, pretty good APR and APY though."

"So you stole his identity for a credit card?"

"You do it too." She reminded the brothers, "I just wanted to have some money without sneaking into pool halls. I'm eighteen, the most I can do to make money without stealing or getting shitty food service job, is charge people to sleep with me. This is cleaner. And his daddy just pays without looking at the bill."

Sam choked on his water at her casual mention of prostitution. Dean just grinned.

"Okay, we'll let Garret pay." Dean said.

The waitress came back with the card and the check once more.

…

 **Afternoon, Motel Room, Last Gasp, MI**

"You boys have certainly made yourselves at home," Em said, dropping her duffle on the floor next to the boys' luggage.

She took off her jacket and sat in one of the chairs by the circular table that was covered in Last Gasp and Saint Katherine's history books. She picked on up read the title, then looked up at the giants, "So, where are we with the research."

" _We_ ," Dean gestured to himself and Sam, "Are still researching the school. _You_ are waiting until we cross with your parents or brother."

Em rolled her eyes, "You know I found Alicia right?" She looked at the brothers who nodded. "I've been at Saint Kits since I was sixteen, this was supposed to be my second year there."

"What's your point?" Dean grumbled.

"It's gonna take you a day if don't include me on this. And at the end of tomorrow, when you finish the books, you're going to realize that you don't know anything more than you did today. And you're going to ask me to tell you everything I know. This way no one else dies. And I get to hunt too."

"You wanna hunt?" Sam asked, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I hunt with my parents all the time, you did too. But I was here alone. Whatever did this to her. To the others. I should have stopped it earlier. I should have realized it was a hunt, not some group suicide pact." She bit her lip.

Dean crossed his arms.

"Okay, we'll let you hunt this once." Dean said, "But only when we see you, if it gets too dangerous you're out. You can help with research, but when it's go time. You're here, where you're safe."

"Fine," She agreed.

"Now," Dean sat on the bed that faced the table, "What's up with your school."

…

"Okay, start from the top again, we need to make sure we got this right." Sam said. The sun had set, she had repeated the history twice already.

"After we get through this we're gonna get something to eat." Dean said.

"In 1904 Saint Kits was originally Saint Sebastian's a Catholic school for boys. In 1920 it become two schools. A girls school—Saint Katherine's, and the boys school—Saint Sebs. They called it Saint Katherine—Saint Sebastian Catholic School because it was run by the congregation, and the same Padre was principal of both schools. It turned coed in the 1950s, when they joined the schools and the Saint Sebs campus on the other side of the train tracks was abandoned except for the housing. So the boys are only a half mile away from the main academic buildings, and there are still some classes that take place on the Saint Sebs campus. But that's neither here nor there.

"It stayed coed until the 1980s when Tabitha McCarthy lost her virginity in the Saint Kits main dormitory to Barry McKnight after dating him for a month. He dumped her immediately after. She was inconsolable, blamed him for taking her purity, and it only got worse when he started dating Christina von Clief, president of the Abstinence club.

"Tabby couldn't take it, so she threw herself out of her dorm room window. Her suicide note blamed Barry, and she wrote she wouldn't let any other Saint Kits girl get ruined by a Saint Sebs boy ever again. She told her friends, before she killed herself, that she thought she might be pregnant, and she didn't want to live to bring Satan's hell-spawn bastard into the world. Coroner's report concluded she wasn't pregnant though.

"After her suicide and her blaming a Saint Sebs boy, the schools split, the boys moved back to their classrooms on their campus. With the Saint Kit—Saint Sebs Father presiding over both schools." Em repeated.

"Okay," Sam rubbed his eyes, "and how does that tie into the Saint Kits suicides."

"I'm getting to that." Em reminded, "After she offed herself, they buried her in the school chapel cemetery, along with the other kids who died early. Something about redeeming her soul from hellfire by giving her a catholic funeral. I don't remember, I wasn't paying attention that day in religion class. They also planted an orange tree to honor her. Last night I smelled orange blossoms before I saw Alicia. She'd kicked us out of the room, so she and her boyfriend could be together for the first time.

"I bet, all the other Saint Kit Suicides were girls in relationships who were sleeping with their boyfriends for the first time like Alicia."

"So you're saying that, what, four girls, out of, say, a thousand are having sex at this school." Dean shook his head, "That's just wrong."

"No." Em said, "I'm saying people are having sex, just not having sex on campus."

"So where are they having sex?" Sam asked.

…

 **Abandoned Train Station, Night, Last Gasp, MI**

Sam and Dean whipped their flashlights around the abandoned train station, only a few yards away from a set of abandoned train tracks.

Em showed them the way to the train station after they ate dinner at a local diner. She grinned as they swept the open area with their flashlights, she walked over to an entrance and flicked a switch on the wall, and the overhead lights turned on. Sam and Dean whipped around to her, guns aimed.

"Chill, Tabby isn't gonna be here." She said, then nodding to the lights, "We rigged it up last year."

They clicked off their flashlights and tucked their gun into their jeans.

What do you mean 'we'?" Dean asked before he could stop himself.

"I mean the student body." Em explained.

"Emphasis on body," Dean muttered.

"There are a lot of offices. SO people aren't doing anything in front of each other," Em explained.

Dean looked around, there were old wooden benches that looked uncomfortable, but worn. But other than that, the place looked, surprisingly clean. Like someone cleaned up the cobwebs.

There were some condom wrappers, candle stubs, and some ripped fabric in a trashcan by one of the office doors.

Before either of the brothers could mention the view, a set of doors to the outside opened. Two Saint Kit—Saint Sebs students entered their hands flurried, and tongues entangled. Em strode over to Dean from the doorway and tapped his boot with hers.

He looked over at her and she mouthed, " _Garret Silus._ "

The three of them watched as Garret pulled off his jacket and made pulling motions at his button up shirt. Garret wasn't anything to look at either, he had dust colored curly hair, that was cropped close on the sides and left to furl on the top. He was lanky, with pointed joints. He wasn't tall enough to be considered tall, but he wasn't short. He was skinny enough that it looked like he'd be barely 110 lbs soaking wet.

"This is…hard to watch." Dean murmured to Em, making her grin.

"He's still trying, though." She moved her head to the side, watching as he broke his kiss to pull off his button up shirt.

Sam made a face, "This is worse than any hunt."

His partner finally noticed the lights were on and the three people standing there. Her eyes went wide. And she began to feverishly button up her shirt. "Uh, Garret." She said. His partner, who Em recognized as Tate von der Bilk, gulped. She looked at Em, begging with her brown eyes to keep her from saying that Tate was at _the train tracks_. It was no secret that Tate was a member of the Abstinence Club, a new member, but still a member for the Virgin Brigade. She buttoned the collar of shirt and crossed her arms over she chest in shame.

"Gimme a moment, baby, it's almost off." He tugged at his shirt twice. Before he pulled his head back through the opening, and ripped it open, sending buttons flying.

"Garret," She spoke again. She licked her lips, and tied her straight dirty blonde hair into a low professional ponytail.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said.

Dean cleared his throat, "Hey Garret."

Garret looked away from his partner, and to the three hunters. "Oh, uh." Then his eyes locked onto Em, "Em, h-h-hey. What-what are you doing here?" He looked from her to Sam, back to her, then at Dean. His eyes darted between the three of them, but he kept refocusing on Em. "I thought you withdrew, what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about it," Dean said, moving a bare inch away from Em, he hadn't realized that they'd been standing so close to her, "What are you doing here, a girl from your school just died."

"Well, yeah." Garret admitted, "But Alicia was kind of a bitch. I mean ask Em. If anyone had it coming it was Alicia."

"Go home, Garret." Em commanded. "Take Tate back to Drumand Hall, then go back to your dorm at Saint Sebs."

"You can't tell me what to do!" He crossed his arms over his bare chest, his shirt was still have open and the buttons were ruined, "Just case you want a devils three way without anyone knowing doesn't mean I have to pretend I didn't see you."

Em rolled her eyes hard, "Seriously." She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment.

"Devils three way?" Sam frowned.

"We're going to go in an office and do our thing, and you and your _boys_ can go in another." Garret said boldly.

Dean raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could he was interrupted by Garret.

"I mean, that is if you want to send _Beavis and Butthead_ on their way and you can join me and Tate." He unfolded his arms and wrapped one around Tate, who turned bright red, and appeared to shrink in front of the hunters. "Seriously, Em, we can do whatever. Hell, join me and Tate and I won't tell anyone." Tate shrunk further and further into the ground, and her face was as red as a beet. If she could have disappeared, she would have.

"What!" Em growled.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "I mean who's Tate gonna tell, she's in the Virgin Brigade—sorry Tate. So she can't say she was here, but me. I come here all the time—"

"Yeah, with your left hand." Em snapped.

"Uh, no." Garret said and continued his tirade. "With a bunch of Saint Kits girls. Like Megan Hascolmbe. The hot senior from last year! And Lucy Beeter. And—"

He wasn't able to continue listing Saint Kits girls as Em walked over to him, grabbed his left arm, twisted it behind his back, and forced him against a wall.

"Whoa, Em." He said, shock and pain evident in his voice. "If you wanted it rough, all you had to do was—"

"Shut your goddamn mouth, Garret. For once in your life. I don't give a shit if all of Saint Kits _and_ Saint Sebs knows I've been here tonight for a devils three way."

Sam gulped, but Dean had his eyebrows raised.

"Take Tate back to Drumand Hall, and go back to Saint Sebs or I'll tell Nyna and Chantel I saw your thing and it's the size of an iPod Shuffle."

"No it's not!" He insisted.

"Doesn't matter, you know Nyna and Chan. One phone call, your choice Garret."

…

 **Night, Motel, Last Gasp, MI**

Dean couldn't sleep. It was late, he and Sam had spent so many hours on the road the day before. Sam was sleeping soundly in the other queen bed, Em was sleeping soundly in the motel room couch. But Dean couldn't sleep. The soul mark on his arm tingled, hers must have been itching too. Dean couldn't shake how young she was. Too young. Yeah, eighteen is legal, and she knew the life. But she wasn't someone he could be with _be with_. Hell, her parents knew him.

Her fathers, irritation at his proclamation of love for catholic school girls, made more sense now. He'd felt more self-conscious around her than he'd felt in a long time. That and he was the delivery boy; whatever happened during this hunt, Em had to make to her parents alive.

The trip to the train tracks was good for one thing, it established that Tabitha McCarthy, or _Tabby_ , as Em called her, was confined to Saint Katherines, Saint _Kits_ , main dormitory. Em had explained many times that it was in Drumand Hall where all the girls died.

Still something bothered him about this hunt, yeah it was a little stickier than your-average-ghost-hunt, but only four girls in the past year. Em said that the schools rejoined last year, so how was it that only four girls in the past year and a half-ish that died.

…

 **Morning, Motel, Last Gasp, MI**

Em was sat facing the door, away from any reflective surfaces, while she waited for the brothers to shower and change. She had taken it upon herself to wake up early, use what little motel hot water there was and change in the bathroom. And while she assumed the brothers would do the same, they'd still insisted that she face away from the bathroom.

"Are you done yet?" She said, when she heard the bathroom door squeak open. She rested her cheek on her fist, a bored expression on her face.

"Almost, I forgot my shirt." Sam said. She could smell his aftershave. "Dean back with the coffee yet?"

"Nope," She said, as she heard him ruffle through his bag and pull out a shirt. "He left fifteen minutes ago. Said to tell you that he owes you twenty." She crossed her legs.

She heard Sam sigh and mutter "I knew I should have brought my wallet into the bathroom."

"I'd go with layers today, it's only supposed to be fifteen outside." Em reminded.

"Thanks. You can turn around now."

Instead of turning around, Em got up and sat on Dean's mussed up bed, "So, uh, you gonna call Nyna? Or should I tell her you were just looking for some fun?"

Sam blanched, "Oh, um. I don't, uh, Em, I can't…" Sam stumbled.

Em raised her eyebrows, and she cracked a smile, "Relax, Nyna doesn't care about you at all. I just thought I'd tease you a bit."

"Oh." Sam released a breath.

"So, uh," He said, taking a seat at on his bed. "Is the thing on your arm… has it always been there?"

Em shrugged, and crossed her legs, and rubbed her arm absentmindedly for a second, "I know that someone people get them at puberty, Danny doesn't have one. My parents do. Nyna got hers when she was 11. But Chan doesn't have one."

"I don't have one either."

"My mom said I was born with mine, and I know I had an aunt like that too." Em looked at her hands, "It's weird, y'know, there's so much expectation around it."

Sam was about to say something, when the door opened, Dean sauntered in with three large cups of coffee, and a gust of cold air. He handed one to Em and the other to Sam.

"Mornin'," He took a sip, "So what do we do to kill the day before we burn some bones tonight?" He was dressed warmly. Thick jeans, boots, a t-shirt, fleece plaid shirt, and leather jacket. Sam was dressed similarly, except without the boots and jacket. Em was dressed in the same hunter uniform, although her hair was longer and tied back into a pony tail.

Em looked at Sam with a wicked grin, "Wanna max out Garret Silus's credit card?"

…

Been busy, laptop died twice last semester. Am going to update, NLE next. Please review. Originally this chapter was going to be the rest of the hunt, but it was going to be too long. So I get to write another chapter on this hunt before I move to the next. Don't forget to review


End file.
